lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 216
Report #216 Skillset: Celestialism Skill: Symbol Org: Celestines Status: Rejected Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Considering retaining symbol and pledge but powers associated would remain inactive. Problem: Although I am going to be using language associated with Celestialism and Celestia, this also extends to the associated skills for Nihilists. Currently, whenever a Supernal dies you lose that pledge, meaning you cannot invest those afflictions in your angel. If you are deepbonded with this Supernal, you also lose your deepbond, meaning you also lose your symbol. It is a common trend that whenever one supernal dies, several die, if not all. This leaves the Celestine crippled in both PvP and PvE. Not only does one have to spend 10 power per supernal to regain a pledge, but you must also dig up sand from the Isle of Light to do the Celest power quest. This has many problematic factors. Newbies take the sand a great deal of the time, both for the rewards and for the collegium quest. Recently, enemies of Celest have been stealing the sand for no reason other than to cause problems. This means that, including the time it takes to raise supernals, redo your pledges, dig up sand, bring in supplicants, you can be out of commission for several days. It has been said that this exists because of the interesting role play - it actually just makes people bitter, and hinders role play. People will often choose which Supernal to deepbond with not because of a personal affinity it has with their character, but because it may be one that is least likely to be killed in a raid. Solution #1: Change it so that if the supernal you are deepbonded to dies, you retain both your pledge and your deepbond with this Supernal. This would leave the Celestine with at least a small ability to fight other players, and they can use their symbol to PvE with. It would also prevent needing to dig up sand, beyond the first time you form your deepbond. Players would still feel encouraged to raise the supernals, due to needing to regain their full affliction set. This would also encourage players to choose to deepbond with a Supernal for role play reasons, rather than because they think it will be the last to get killed. The RP reason for this change is that a deepbond with a Supernal should be so deep and meaningful that it can transcend death. You would lose other pledges as normal. Solution #2: Celestines can build a reserve of supplicants, getting sand and leading supplicants to a Supernal at their leisure, and whenever the supernal which they are deepbonded to dies, these built up supplicants are automatically accounted for. Player Comments: ---on 6/10 @ 01:23 writes: This is a good change, although it still doesn't fix the fact that you're more likely to choose your deep pact for the combat benefits than for the RP (any would-be fighter Nihilist would be an idiot to deepbond anyone but Luciphage). ---on 6/21 @ 17:46 writes: I agree that Celestines/Nihilists should not lose their symbol on the death of the Supernal/Demon Lord with whom they have their deep pact, as it has a great impact on regular hunting, in addition to fighting others. I support Solution 1, but offer as an alternative solution in case the Furies want more connectedness, that Celestines and Nihilists could be able to create a reserve of sands/spikes quests. To use the Celestines as an example, this would allow a Celestine at his leisure to lead supplicants to the light. If he lead 100 supplicants to the Light, he'd have a reserve of 100 that would go down by 10 if his deepbonded Supernal died. This would allow the connectedness between being a priest and bringing supplicants, while still not penalizing and causing a race for the sand when a Supernal falls. ---on 6/22 @ 00:27 writes: I've updated the solutions to include Zynna's...which is agreeable. ---on 6/29 @ 19:54 writes: I agree with solution 1. Going back to cosmicfire is one the most painful things you can experience in this game... more so now that the gap between symbol and cosmicfire has been widened even further by hexangle/pentangle. ---on 6/30 @ 14:58 writes: I wanted to add, just in case it isn't clear, with both solution 1 and 2 you would have to bring in supplicants for a new supernal if you wanted to switch your deepbond to that supernal.